


Stand By Your Fire

by histoiresansfin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Quidditch, Scars, Secrets, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, fuck tom riddle all my homies hate tom riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/histoiresansfin/pseuds/histoiresansfin
Summary: She brought her eyes up then, locking them with his silver ones and searching them for something. Anything.He blinked at her, expression unchanged, before turning away and staring out into the sky. A few minutes passed of nothing but silence before he finally spoke."I can't go with you, Ro. I'm one of them."Confused, she gave him a questioning look but instead of elaborating his eyes simply wandered to his left arm. It took her a moment to realize what he was looking at, and the second she put all the pieces together she felt her knees go weak.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. What he left her

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic on ao3 and im so excited. ive had the idea for this fic for about two moths now. ive been working on it and smoothing out the kinks. it look a lot of time to get the plot and the backstory together because of how it all ties in to the actual canon. im so excited to be sharing this fic finally with you guys. im going to try to update as quick as possible but i do still have school that i need to focus on as well. i hope you guys enjoy, and feel free to comment suggestions :) This first chapter is very short because its kinda just being used to establish the main character and its a flashforward. After this chapter we will start from the actual beginning and how we led up to here. once again enjoy !!!!!

May 3, 1998

She had been in the room many times over the course of her time at Hogwarts. Once a week for almost 7 years, sometimes more if she needed an escape. The room was always bright, and welcoming. It had never felt this lonely before. 

Every room in the castle seemed to have been affected by the battle in one way or another, and looking around this one she saw no _physical_ damage. Instead she saw a battle that no one seemed to know about; the product of someone going to war with themselves. 

The room was dark despite the early spring sun that shined just outside the walls, and the floor was littered with crumpled-up papers. She bent down to pick one up, and curiosity getting the best of her, she unfolded it slowly. 

The moment she saw the handwriting, she recognized it, falling to her knees and dropping the vile she had been holding in her other hand. A tear escaped her eye, and rolled down her cheek. The paper had only two legible words written, the rest being scribbled out. _Dear Rowan_ , it read. It was a letter, and it was addressed to _her._ Quickly she began to gather all the papers on the floor, opening them frantically but only seeing the same two words. She knew there had to be a complete letter somewhere for he wasn't one to leave his work unfinished. 

Growing more and more frustrated, she finally stood up and began to check more than just the office floor, but she stopped short when she noticed the golden red bird perched next to the desk. 

"Fawkes." she said softly , moving towards the phoenix. He bowed his head down, and she reached up to stroke his feathers lovingly. When she removed her hand, she noticed something in Fawkes' mouth. "What is that you've got, Fawkes?" she asked him, now bringing her hand palm facing up under the birds beak. Fawkes dropped the object into her palm, and she looked down to see a tiny silver key. 

She had always known Fawkes to be rather intelligent, so she knew whatever the key unlocked, it had to be important. She looked back up and whispered a sincere "Thank you," to the bird. In return he nodded his head.

"Could you do one more thing for me, Fawkes?" she asked, remembering what she had come to do to begin with. When the bird nodded once more, she turned around and picked up the vile she had dropped on the floor some moments before. Taking one last look at it, she offered it to the bird. "Bring this to Minerva McGonagall," she said. "Harry told me to send it to her. She'll know what to do with it."

At that Fawkes leaned down and took the vile in his beak and stretched out his wings. She watched as the bird took off, soaring out the window and into the sky. For a moment she just stared off, thinking. Then, she looked down at her closed fist. Somewhere there was something that could be unlocked by the key she held. She scanned the room, eyes landing on a small trunk next to the pensive. 

She walked to the trunk noticing a silver label on the top of it that read _Property of Severus Snape_. She bent down and moved the trunk closer to her. Slowly, she opened her fist, and picked up the key that rested in her left palm with her right hand. Then, she brought the key up to the keyhole and inserted it, twisting the key to open the trunk. She heard a _click,_ and with a deep breath, she opened it. 

The trunk was empty, except for the single envelope that lay at the bottom of it. She knew what it was; what it had to be. The finished letter. The one whose drafts littered the floor of the office. She smiled to herself, taking a tiny bit of pride in having known that there would be a finished copy somewhere.

She reached into the trunk and pulled the envelope out, turning it over to look at his signature wax seal. A feeling of grief rushed over her knowing that this would be the last letter she would ever open from him. She debated in her head waiting to open it, but she knew it was now or never. Without a second thought she tore the seal open and removed the letter inside. It was folded three times, and while she unfolded it she felt tears begin to weld up in her eyes. This was really it. His last letter, the last words he would ever write to her. When she unfolded the last fold she closed her eyes for a moment, sitting in the silence peacefully. Then, she looked down at the paper and began to read. 

_Dear Rowan_


	2. The Nightmare Before Christmas '80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hi welcome to chapter 2 of this fic. this chapter starts at the beginning of the time line and last chapter was like a flash forward sort of thing. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter where we finally dive in depth with our protagonist. thank you for all of the hits on the. first chapter btw i love and appreciate all of you so much!

December 24, 1980

"Sarah, I'm home!" 

Sarah Clifford, a rather short, green-eyed woman, set down the cookies she had been cutting for Christmas Eve, and made her way to the living room of her flat to greet her husband. "I have a surprise for you dearie," her husband called, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the closet door. "I've spend a bit of money on it, yes, but I felt it was only right to treat ourselves for the holiday."

Sarah entered the living room then giving her husband a smile, and helping him remove the rest of his winter clothing. William Clifford looked very different then Sarah, with bright red hair as opposed to her blonde, and hazel eyes instead of green. Dusting off her flour-covered hands, Sarah then grabbed his hat and gloves for him, letting her husband bend down to untie his boots. "Its never good to keep a woman waiting, William." Sarah scolded him sarcastically, and her husband stood up and nodded at her in apology. "So sorry, Mrs.Clifford. Now I would be more than happy to reveal my purchase but I think it is only fair that every member of the household be here when I do."

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes at William with a smile. "Honestly William, I think you've got the worst timing out of anyone I know! I put her down to bed only five minutes ago. If I wake her up now, do you know how hard it'll be to get her to sleep after?" "Then she can stay up with us until she's tired again." William concluded, already walking towards the single, small bedroom in the flat. Sarah just shook her head and let out a little laugh as she followed her husband.

Quietly, William pushed open the bedroom door, motioning for his wife to follow him in. As she did, William moved towards the small wooden crib in the corner of the room. In it, a small red-haired baby lay fast asleep, curled up with a tiny black teddy bear. "There she is." Whispered William, smiling down at his 4 1/2 week old baby girl. 

William lifted the baby up carefully and kissed her forehead. Looking to his wife, he flashed her a genuine smile. Sarah returned it and came to stand next to William and their daughter. Sarah brought her hand up to stroke the child's hair. "My beautiful Rowan." She whispered to the baby. 

For a sweet moment, the room was silent and peaceful. Just the two lovers, and their newborn baby girl. But every good moment comes to an end, and this one most certainly did. 

There was a loud _Crack!_ sound that came from the kitchen then, followed by the sound of glass breaking. 

Sarah froze, her shocked eyes shooting up to meet Williams instantly. It had been many years, but she took in the sound as familiar as it had once been to her. There was only one thing she had ever known to cause it. 

"Apparition." William stated, seeming to have recognized the sound as well. Nobody moved or spoke for a second before William spoke quickly in a rushed whisper. "Grab them." He said to Sarah. He didn't have to specify what he was referring to, she knew exactly what he meant and she hesitated. "But Will-"

"I said grab them." He cut her off sharply. He didn't have to ask her again, because at that she quickly rushed to the bedside table and pulled open the third drawer. In it were two wands. One was long and oddly shaped, looking more like an oversized stick than a wand. The other was rather short and black, perfectly polished and elegant looking. She grabbed them both and rushed back to her husbands side. He grabbed his wand from her, the longest one, and held it tightly. 

A woman's voice came from the kitchen, calling out to everyone in the house. "Hello! Anybody home? Clifford, it's your old friend!"

Sarahs breath caught in her throat. She recognized the voice that called out from the kitchen, having known it practically her whole life. She craned her head to look at William whose eyes were fixed on the bedroom door. 

The voice spoke again. "Seriously? I finally called myself your friend and not even a hello? Thats quite rude, mudblood. Why don't you come out and greet your guest?"

William shifted his gaze from the door to his wife's terrified eyes. He offered her a small smile before looking down at his daughter who he still held in his arms. He looked back up at Sarah, and then he held out the baby to her. She hesitated, confused, before taking their baby from him and holding her close. William smiled at the sight of his wife holding his baby before whispering, "I love you both." 

The voice in the other room started to yell again, this time obviously more frustrated from the lack of response. "Fine! You want to do this the hard way then. So be it! I'll rip this filthy place apart if I have to, William!" 

At this, the wizard begun to walk towards the bedroom door, taking deep breaths before closing the short distace and reaching it. He hesitantly put his hand on the small handle, but before he could turn it, his wife grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. "What are you doing?" Sarah hissed at him." She...she could kill you!" It was a warning, and a loud one at that. At least, loud enough for the person in the other room to hear, because almost instantly after a wicked laugh came from the hallway.

"Stupid mudblood... I can hear you!" 

William looked from the his wrist where Sarah was holding him, up to her eyes, slowly. "I know." He spoke, a response to both things said to him. Sarah's arm fell, and she stepped back from William with a nod. He smiled at her once more, a goodbye, before opening the bedroom door and stepping out. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a rather rude house guest?" William asked as he walked down the hall to greet the other witch in the house. "Hello Bellatrix." 

Bellatrix Black as he had known her, but now, Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazy raven-haired witch in front of him grinned mischievously. "I knew you would be here, Clifford. Who else is here? I heard you whispering to someone like a child."

A wave of panic rushed through Sarah upon hearing this, but as per usual, her husband didn't skip a beat. "I'm the only one here Bellatrix. Well, other than you, of course. I was simply whispering to myself."

Bellatrix shot him a disgusted look. "You strange mudbloods... talking to yourself? Even the muggles should throw you in the looney bin." 

"How kind of you." William joked, knowing it would annoy Bellatrix. The witch huffed at him. 

"Enough of your games, Clifford. Do you know why I am here?" She asked him. William pretended to think about her question, in what was another attempt to bother the witch and stall the inevitable. "I'm not sure, Bellatrix. But I have a strong feeling it's not for tea." "You little-'

"You're right, she's not." Came the voice of another person, a man, who stepped in front of Bellatrix, cutting her off. "We've come as a task from the Dark Lord. For revenge."

William's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he recognized the man. "Edward."

This wizard was young, in his twenties at most, with light brown hair and green eyes. Edward Avery. Once more a wave of emotions rushed through Sarah, only these emotions were different. Sadness, confusion, anger. The man with Bellatrix, who had come to kill her husband, was her younger brother.

"It has been some time, hasn't it?" William asked the wizard. "Such a shame it had to be under these circumstances."

"Shut it!" Bellatrix yelled. She then faced William and performed a quick "Silencio!", making Williams mouth shut and prohibiting him from speaking. "Enough of your nonsense, you will listen to your superiors, do you understand?!"

William only nodded and Edward smirked. "As I was saying, mudblood, we're here on request of the Dark Lord. He's told us we can kill any mudblood we want. The two of us-" " _I_ decided to start with you." Bellatrix spoke over the younger wizard. "Revenge for what you did to my friend." "And my sister." Edward added, glaring at William.

In the other room, Sarah felt tears begin fall down her face. They were silent, but they were the most meaningful tears she ever shed. 

Meanwhile, William faced Bellatrix and Edward, unable to speak. All he could do was stare, and even then he closed his eyes, awaiting his impending doom as if to say, _get on with it_. 

"Open those eyes, Clifford. I want to look you in the face when I do it." Edward instructed William, almost mocking him. William obeyed, and opened his eyes to look in the face of Edward. Edward smirked at this, and raised his wand to point directly between Edwards eyes. He took a breath, and right as he went to mutter the unforgivable, a flash of green erupted from beside him, and hit William square in the chest.

Two sounds were heard, as William Clifford was killed. The first being Bellatrix Lestrange, muttering the killing curse through gritted teeth from beside Edward. The second came from the bedroom down the hall; a shriek from Sarah Clifford as she heard her husband's body drop to the floor. 

The eyes of both Bellatrix and Edward darted up towards the door at the end of the hallway, where inside a terrified Sarah Clifford cried, one hand held to her mouth in an attempt to silence her sobs, the other clutching her baby daughter tightly to her chest. She was realizing what she had done. She had showed herself to the two death eaters. She would be met with the same fate as her husband. Her and-

"Rowan." She breathed, looking down at her daughter. Rowan was looking right up at her, crying but no sound was coming out. In a bit of quick thinking Sarah had cast a silencing charm on the baby incase she woke up, which she had.

"I love you." Sarah whispered to her. Unable to understand, Rowan only continued to silently wail. Sarah kissed her daughter on the head and set her down inside the crib, covering her small body with a navy blue blanket to conceal her more in the darkness. 

"Who is there? Reveal yourself!" Bellatrix demanded, wand still drawn but now pointed at the door. It creaked open slowly and Edward and Bellatrix waited eagerly to see who stood behind it. 

From behind the door came out Sarah Clifford, trembling, face glimmering with tears. She had her wand drawn towards the two death eaters, switching between who it was pointed at. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, not even daring to look at the floor where her husband's body was.

"Sarah." She wasn't sure who said her name first, but once they had recognized her years of pent up emotions flooded out in the form of words.

"How are you? You're alive!" "Thank the Lord you're safe... did he do this to you?" "Come here Sar, we can bring you back where you belong." Sarah just stood there, wand still pointed out and aimed at them. Bellatrix stepped over William's body and approached Sarah, arm reaching out to grab her. "Come Sar, let us get out of-"

"No!" Screamed the blonde witch, moving backwards to escape the grasp of the raven haired one. "Don't you dare touch me. Stay back, both of you!" She added bitterly.

Bellatrix stared in shock at Sarah, unable to process why the other witch was disobeying her. "Well don't be stupid, Sarah come with me." She tried once more to reach out for the other women, but once more Sarah wouldn't let her. Instead, she shouted "Flipendo!" and knocked Bellatrix onto her backside. 

"I warned you! Sarah yelled down at Bellatrix. "Keep away from me! Edward, no-!"

With another flash of green light, the younger wizard stepped forward and struck his sister with the killing curse, watching with no grievance as her body dropped helplessly to the floor. Bellatrix stared at where her childhood friend lied, dumbfounded at her accompaniment's actions. 

She, unlike Edward, felt all the grief in the world rush through her, fogging up her brain and leaving her unable to form any thoughts that weren't about mourning for her friend. Suddenly, her thoughts shifted, as did her eyes, to the cause of her pain. 

"Edward!" She screeched furiously, turning her body around to hex the wizard. She stopped short when she realized his wand was now pointed down at her, inches away from her throat. A cold laugh escaped her as she looked at the man. "What do we have here?" She asked softly, in almost a volume close to a whisper. "Do you really think _you_ could kill _me_ , Edward?" She questioned the wizard with intended insult. She laughed again before confidently inching her body closer to his wand. "Do it." She hissed, challenging him to defeat her just as he had Sarah Clifford. 

Edward studied her for a moment before using his other hand to smack the witch across her face. "You're insane." He spat at her, as she clutched her cheek with a yelp. The slap, purpose being to shut the witch up, only seemed to deepen her rage as she growled lowly and lifted her wand again, spitting several hexes his direction. 

William stepped to the side, dodging all of them before temporarily stunning Bellatrix. She fell back again, and William came to stand over her. "You blithering idiot. I never thought a person could be so stupid. Not even a _witch_." He shot at her before continuing. "If you had a pair of eyes you would see Sarah wasn't the victim. She wasn't kidnapped. She was _living_ with the mudblood. She never changed, Bellatrix. Look at how she whimpered when he was killed. She _loves_ him. She's a blood traitor. A disgrace. I had to."

"Enervate." William spoke, unstunning Bellatrix. "Lets go."

As Edward made his way into the kitchen, Bellatrix shot her eyes toward the bedroom door that both William and Sarah had emerged from. "Hurry it up, Lestrange." Edward called from down the hall. She looked away and reluctantly with one last look at Sarah, Bellatrix stood up and followed Edward to the kitchen where they had first apparated from. She reached for Edward's arm, but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "If you ever try to steal my kill again, I'll kill you too." Edward warned her before letting go. "Yeah, yeah." Bellatrix said sarcastically, rubbing her wrist. She took the arm of the other wizard and they disapparated out of the small flat, and into the night. 

The flat remained still and silent for a moment, but if you listened carefully the small cries of a baby could be heard from the bedroom at the end of the hall.


End file.
